IF THIS INSTEAD EVERYTHING STARTED DIFFERENTLY
by PunkJyo
Summary: What if Mikan who came to the alice academy was silent and sad. What if she wasn’t found first by Mr. Narumi. What if Hotaru met a person so different from the original friend that she had, when Mikan comes to her class announced as the new student.N*M,H*
1. Chapter 1

IF THIS, INSTEAD?" THE BEGINNING OF NEW

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 1

TAKEN AWAY

I can't believe this, First Hotaru now, Jii chan.. no, U can't do this to me. You promised, Grandpa. You Promised. God, Give them back, Give them back, I won't let you, You hear, God… I hate you more than anything in my life, I hate you and I hate everything that u did."

The girl lay there staring at nothing and she knew that she had nothing left in life now. Her Jii chan's lifeless body was in the room, her neighbours were trying their best to console her but no one could reach her. It was only a day after but still she hadn't shed a single tear, she hadn't spoken or eaten anything since her grandfather the only family she had, was taken away.

A freak accident they said, but Mikan knew. Though dense and stupid, she had clearly seen that her Jii chan had tried very hard to stop those men. Those men in black suit, those who'd come to take something from Jii chan but he hadn't let them. He'd told her to hide under the floorboard, at her usual hiding place that she'd thought Jii chan did not know about. She'd cried and held on, but Jii chan had made her swear that she wouldn't come out no matter what, until he called for her. He'd promised he would call her and he'd promised he wouldn't leave her. So, she'd stayed there watching helplessly while her Jii chan fought with those men. He hadn't stood a chance, he'd been hit by something invisible and Mikan had started to shout when Jii chan had looked directly at her and mouthed No. And she'd hid herself covering her mouth until she bit hard on her own flesh. The men had started to enter the garden and to the place where she'd been hiding but then they'd stopped dead on their tracks, a blue light had occurred and they'd turned around and they ran away. Mikan, in her state of shock hadn't noticed the man in the white dress standing near her house, she'd been too scared for her Jii chan, she'd run through the blue light and reached her Jii chan, he had called out her name and she'd gone out of her hiding place to where her grandfather lay taking his last few breaths. He'd said,"Don't cry, Mikan".

She'd started to say No and was about to cry but her grandfather was already sound asleep and she'd sat there until the neighbours who'd seen the blue light came running. They'd been heartbroken by the scene they'd found. They helped carry Jii chan to the outer room of the house. Everyone thought there might have some electrical shot and Mika's grandpa had suffered from fatal heart attack from it. Noone could think of any other logical explanation and noone noticed the white clothed man disappearing beyond in the forest and he had a shocked expression. He had just witnessed the power of the Nullifier.

The man sat just beyond the house on a tree branch watching over everything that happened in the house. He'd watched silently as the little girl lay the head of the dead old man, lovingly onto the pillow of his death bead and then walk calmly to the corridor outside. He'd been silently watching the neighbours arrange for the funeral and had watched as they'd unsuccessfully tried to console the little girl. He'd watched her all night, she'd been sitting exactly where she was now on the corridor staring at nothing. He knew he had to take her away to the academy now, and he'd already made arrangements, he could leave the place but he was not going to risk loosing her. He knew now. He'd now figured out that what those men had wanted from the old man was this girl, the only Nullifier left in the world. He now knew that this was the secret child of that person from 10 years ago. He sat there silently watching over her, He sat there silently witnessing the death of a genuine warmth and innocence that may never appear again on the little girls' face again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 2

LOST IN THOUGHTS

Mikan sat there staring at the nothingness of her life, they were taking him away. She knew he'd never come back now, he'd promised and he hadn't kept his promise. He had left her just like her parents but she was not angry at them anymore. She was furious at her Jii chan, furious that he'd told her to hide like a coward while he died, furious that he'd promised to be with her and left her alone. She was furious at God, who was always so cruel to her and though she hadn't complained before because she had her granpa, but now she swore that she would never complain because for her God did not exist. She did not wish to see anyone, she figured she doesn't want anyone to care for her anymore, she didn't care for anyone else now.

She stood there, emotionlessly at the funeral because her tears had died with her grandpa, her emotions had died with her grandpa. She was like that when the important looking people who talked with the local school principal with whom she'd been standing with during the funeral and took Mikan into the awaiting limousine. She wordlessly got into the car, without listening to the principal who was explaining that she was going to Tokyo, where Hotaru was studying at the moment. She did not care, she did not respond and she did everything like a automaton robot, without a purpose or will of her own. She'd been falling into the black hole of a meaningless life, and no one was there to catch her and she did not mind at all.

If Hotaru had been there, she'd have somehow managed to bring Mikan back from the black hole that she had fallen in, but her friend was not there. And so she fell into that black hole of emptiness, she fell and no one could catch her from falling.

By the time, the car reached Tokyo, Mikan Sakura had transformed overnight, she was no longer the happy person with a smile and laugh for everything in her life. She was a lifeless body, who'd fallen into a black despair that had devoured her soul replacing it with cold and empty shell. The car glided through the Academy gates, if Mikan had been really noticing she would have seen that she was going in through a huge gate and that the Academy was non other than the Alice Academy where Hotaru was. But this Mikan did not know and she did not care.

As the car passed through the gate, a boy with a cat mask , followed closely, who'd been making sure that the car made it through the Academy gates safely. He'd already burned the van that had followed the car rite before the street that separated Alice Academy premises. He knew some new alice was being brought who required his protection. He smirked at the thought, Protection, he'd be damned if he cared what happened to new recruits of this academy, but he knew he had to. He had no choice. So, he followed the car inside the academy grounds where he turned to disappear into the northern forest, but before he jumped on to a nearby tree, he glanced back at the passing car, to take a look. He was shocked. He saw a girl, his age she was staring straight ahead , he got curious. But the car was already moving ahead so, he shrugged off the shocked feeling, ignoring it he jumped onto the tree and disappeared into the shadows. Natsume Hyuuga had no time for being shocked or anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 3

ELEMENTARY CLASS B

The elementary class of B division was as usual full of chaos. The two class presidents sitting in the front were busy discussing some aerodynamics theories and ignored the noise of the class. There were two boys floating around the class and a guy running on the ceilings and walls. A guy was reading a book and concentrating hard. Some girls were talking about nothing and giggling while some girls were at the back of the class, surrounding a certain guy whose face was hidden behind a Manga as he slept and beside him was a handsome boy who sat there ignoring the pesky girls patting a rabbit who was on his lap. His name was Ruka Nogi, best Friend of Natsume Hyuuga who was the boy sleeping. The girls surrounding them were the Natsume Ruka Fan club, with president Sumire Shouda. They were trying their hardest to get the attention of the two of the hottest guys in Alice Academy.

Just then, the boy who'd been concentrating very hard on his book shouted,"She's coming to our class". Everyone stopped whatever that was they were doing and stare at the boy. The boy had a radar Alice picking up sound as well as conversations from afar and apparently that was what he was doing. He was trying to concentrate on the sounds from the administration. Natsume who'd been sleeping pulled the manga a little lower from his face showing only his red crimson eyes, the fan club along with Sumire fainted. Ruka looked up and said,"Hn"

The two class presidents who'd been busy discussing looked up. A boy with spectacles, Yuu Tobita and a girl with short raven hair and huge purple eyes Hotaru Imai. She looked at the guy who shouted and said in a calm cold voice,"Don't use your alice, rite now. Teacher will be here any minute and if you get us into trouble u'll be sorry. The boy immediately lost his concentration and stared at the class president, with fear evident on his eyes. Sheepishly he said, " Sorry, Imai I was carried away."

Yuu sighed and then they went back to discussing the theories.

Natsume thought, "Guess, he was talking about the girl I saw this morning. So, she'll be in our class eh" Then, he went back to sleeping. Beside him Ruka had been thinking the same thing. He'd been told about a girl the academy had brought who was given protection by his best friend. He knew that if Natsume had been called for this job then the girl must be pretty important for the Academy. He resumed patting his rabbit, all the while thinking about the new girl who'd be joining them.

There were footsteps heard outside the classroom door so everyone went to their seats, just when their home room teacher, Mr. Narumi twirled in. Yes, he always had weird ways of entering the class. Everyone sweat dropped except for three people in the class who showed no interest on the teacher's behavior.

Mr. Narumi gave a wide smile and announced,"Class, Today you will have a new student joining you. As I have been informed, she has come a long way and so, class we should all welcome her warmly ok. Yuu chan and Hotaru chan, you two make sure that she gets comfortable, and I will have to find a partner….."

There was knock on the door and Misaki sensei appeared. He said smth to Narumi in his ears and left shortly. Narumi clapped his hands excitedly and exclaimed,"Well, class our new student is here, You may enter.

Then, the door was opened by Misaki sensei who stepped aside to let the new student in.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 4

NEW GIRL

The girl entered, she was already wearing the school uniform and she looked straight ahead. She walked slowly to where Mr. Narumi was standing and stopped. She faced the class, Hotaru gasped. Everyone else stared. While Ruka looked up, Natsume kept his face hidden but peeked from under his Manga. He was right it was the same girl from the car in the morning. He wondered what the girl's name was.

Just then, KOKO, said aloud," MIKAN SAKURA". He'd read Hotaru's mind.

Hotaru stared at her friend, she was for the first time since coming to the academy standing shocked. Yuu was staring at Hotaru and trying to make her sit again, but she was standing rock still. Mr. Narumi wondered aloud,"Hmmm, Hotaru chan, whats the matter?" Do you know this young lady?"

Hotaru just stood there, staring at Mikan who was staring straight ahead looking at nothing in particular. Everyone was curious now, they were wondering how the new girl could shock the ice princess, evil inventor of their class who didn't even blink an eye when she din't want to.

Natume who'd been peeking, put down his manga and said," What's the matter, Imai?" At loss of words!"

That snapped Hotaru back to reality, she slowly turned and looked Natsume in the eye,"U've got a problem , fire boy?"

Everyone looked shocked and scared, Noone knew whom to be afraid of the notorious fire caster or the evil inventor. They were both dangerous and they rarely crossed each other . Ruka stood up and said,"Stop it , you two!" Hotaru looked at the front again and sat down Natsume just smirked and shifted his attention to the new girl. Ruka sat down and stared too. Everyone sweat dropped, they knew Ruka was the only one keeping their class safe, Mr. Narumi wouldn't do anything if those two started a war in there.

Everyone then stared back at the new girl who'd been standing silent since she came in. Mr. Narumi who'd been watching Hotaru and Natsume exchange their few words, smiled wickedly and said,"Good Work Ruka chan. Ruka smirked and said nothing. Mr. Narumi then shifted his attention to the new girl.

So, then Mikan Sakura would you like to introduce yourself to the class. "

Silence!"

The class stared. Mr. Narumi tried once again,"Hey, Mikan is something the matter?"

Silence!"

Everyone was really staring now, Natsume smirked while Ruka looked at the girl seriously thinking, whats the matter with the girl is she dumb or something.

Sumire chose that moment to speak out loud,"Hey, girlie can't you speak or smth, or are you just dumb. The sensei is asking you a question u know?"

Hotaru looked back at Sumire and said,"Shut up".

Everyone gasped. Sumire had her mouth open. Ruka widened his eyes a little and Natsume who was equally shocked as Ruka, smirked and thought, this is interesting.

Hotaru then calmly stood up and then went to her friend, she laid her hand on Mikan's shoulder and whispered in her ear,"Hey, BAKA wake up?". Still Mikan just stood there, not moving.

Hotaru was shocked by her behavior but she did not show it on her face, she was starting to worry about her friend. She then tried what she always used to do when she was with Mikan back at their school. She raised her hands and hit her on her head exclaiming,"Oi, BAKA? What are you Deaf, wake up, Its class time.

Mikan fell on the floor, everyone looked on totally shocked by her behavior and Mr. Narumi was alarmed. He was about to pick Mikan up when, Mikan stood up. She stared at the class as if she had just woken up from a trance and then she looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru widened her eyes and whispered,"Mikan!"

Mikan looked at her as if seeing her for the first time and said,"Hotaru, where were you?" She then collapsed on the floor. Everyone sighed ,"Oh"

Mr. Narumi silenced everyone and picked Mikan up. He then said,"Class, I think she is exhausted from her travel, study by yourself while I put Mikan at her room and call for the Doctor." Miss Imai would you please follow me to Mikan's room I would like to talk to you. Yuu look after the class". Yuu sweatdropped.

At the back, Natsume looked at his teacher and the ice princess leaving. He stood up to follow them and Ruka followed.

Mr. Narumi took Mikan to her room and laid her in the bed. He then said to Hotaru,"You look after your friend while I go fetch the Doctor. Then, we can have a little chat, shall we?" He then left.

Hotaru stared at the unconscious body of her friend. She was puzzled and shocked by her friends' earlier behavior. She couldn't believe that her excited happy friend who'd annoy her with her loud voice and cheerful smile that never wavered was acting as if.. as if.. she had nothing left in life to be happy about. She was still wondering about what Mikan had said,"Hotaru, where were you?" What did she mean by that. Hotaru couldn't believe that her idiot friend had such a bad memory that she would forget her coming to Tokyo to study in Alice Academy. Or would she? Did something happen?" where's the Mikan I know and cherish. Where's my best friend?"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5

HOTARU"S FRIEND

Natsume and Ruka were just outside the new girl's room when Mr. Narumi came out to go fetch the Doctor. He glanced at Ruka then to Natsume and exclaimed happily,"Ohh.. you were worried about your new friend, how touching. I din't know you cared so much, Natsume, hmm?"

Natsume glared at Mr. Narumi and said," Shut up u Hag, I don care, I am just curious.

Mr. Narumi then gave a big grin and said,"Well, u know Natsume, Curiousity kills the cat, Hehe?" then he skipped off to find the doctor. Ruka shook his head warily staring at their gayish teacher and said lets go Natsume.

The two entered the newbie's room , they found Hotaru staring at the girl, whose name was Mikan Sakura. Ruka went over near the bed to talk to Imai while Natsume stood leaning on the wall near the bed and stared at the girl. His head was still replaying what happened in the class earlier. He still could see that the girl had looked as if she did not see anyone at all in the class, she'd stared and stared and all the while he'd been squirming inside as she'd been staring emptily right at him as if he was the one she was staring right through him, and seeing everything that he rarely showed anyone.

His ears could still hear the empty voice of the new girl," when she'd said,"Hotaru, where were you?" He'd felt the tremor in that voice and it had made him worried. And he was not the kind to be worried about any girl and definitely not someone new and total stranger. What did the girl mean by that, was Imai the reason that she became like that. He hated not knowing everything and he wanted to know, for some strange reason he had to know what happened to this girl. Who was she? Where did she come from?" How was she before she came here? What is she capable of?" and why is the Academy keeping such a close guard on this one?"

Ruka made his way to Hotaru Imai, although he rarely spoke with the girl, for some strange reason, the ice princess listened to him whenever he came in between his best friend and her. He always wondered what made the genius tick, and always thought her to be a cold calculating heartless person. But today at the class, she'd shown emotions other than shock although for a briefest of moment but still it had been there. Ruka had seen Hotaru Imai, worried, scared and helpless after she'd hit Mikan on the head and she'd stood up and said Hotaru, where were you?" what did she mean by that. Hotaru had never shown any emotion at all since she came four months ago, what was her relation with this new girl? And why is the new girl not talking or seeing anything when she is able to do both see and talk that is?"

The Why's were going through their minds while the three silently watched the girl lying on the bed.

Ruka broke the silence and said,"What is it Imai?" what's the story , here? Who is she?"

Hotaru looked back at Ruka and said in an icy tone,"None of your business,Nogi. Buzz off". She knew they wouldn't go and so she sat down on the chair and started speaking without taking her eyes off of Mikan.

She's my friend.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6

ICE QUEEN..

……………."She's my friend"…………………

Ruka gasped silently and Natsume schooled his features as usual. But he was interested ….evil inventor..friend.. INTERESTING..

It was almost hysterical to think that the ice Queen even had a friend and even more so that she call one her friend. It was unbelievable even but not anymore. Apparently there existed one, amazing…..

Hotaru continued as if in a trance herself," The IDIOT, I told her not to follow me but she never listens. Baka, I thought I kept her safe by telling her not to come to this friggin place, this place would have choked her happy spirit. Apparently, now there's nothing left to choke anymore.

She leaned close to the sleeping girl and gently but firmly hit her on the head," I ordered u not to… Now u're here wrecking havoc and making me skip classes already, Baka".

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped and prevented themselves from falling anime style.

Hotaru ignored them completely.. and as if nothing out of ordinary had happened, she snapped back to her real self and declared," Get out of here, Nogi. I don't want you here and u 2 fire boy".

Natsume was about to give Imai a piece of his mind, no one dared insult him and got away with it but Ruka held him back. He shrugged and followed Ruka out the door but before closing the door. He looked back on the cold inventor staring at her friend. He glanced down at the sleeping girl with pigtails and frowned.

He didn't like the tiny realy small but warm fuzzy feeling that came with that one glance. He ignored it knowing any feeling for him meant trouble which he did not want. He ignored it completely… for the moment anyways…

After they left, Mr, Narumi came with the doctor...after some regular checkups the doc declared that Mikan had fainted due to stress and fatigue. The doctor left with Mr. Narumi and Hotaru stayed with her friend. It was nearing dinner time when Mr. Narumi finally came back.

And for the first time, Hotaru Imai saw a frowning and worried looking Narumi Sensei.

Narumi, walked in the room. He was deeply disturbed, he'd gone to the principal's office right after the doctor left Mikan's room. The discussion that had taken place in the principal's office had not been nice…but he was not worried about that. Now he was worried for this little girl, she was so young and looked so much like HER…

Narumi was deep in thought.

He knew the principal was hiding things from him, but he couldn't use his alice on the principal now could he?"

Hotaru stared at Narumi, and as if sensing her inner puzzlement, Narumi gave his cheeky smile that got to everyone's nerves. "O dear, Miss Imai, you can go now I will make sure your friend is alrite? You can go to dinner, Now, don't worry about her."

Hotaru smirked,"Who says I am worried, if u let anything happen to her, u'd wish u were never Born, Narumi SENSEI. She left a dumbfounded Narumi sensei there…

The whole of elementary class B was buzzing at the cafeteria, only two people did not share the same enthusiasm to gossip as the others. The two best friends sat quietly while waiting for the robot to bring them their ordered food… Ruka patted Usagi, and thought fully stared at nothing in particular. And Natsume, he was trying to restrain himself from burning the fan girls who were chirping around them to ashes…

Hotaru Imai entered the cafeteria and walked straight to her three star table, everyone looked at her cautious as her icy demeanor, if possible, was down another 1000 degrees below the already freezing aura around her. She got her food selected and sat down.

Koko, who was busy, got a shot from her crab guns that snatched at his face and Hotaru flicked him to the other side of the one star tables. She then proceeded to eat her dinner calmly. Then, without taking her eyes off her food, she said,"Stare for 1 more second and you're all dead".

Everyone, busied themselves with their own food which suddenly looked about as interesting as a King's private buffet to everyone present.

Koko got up and rubbing his head he profusely bowed and asked for forgiveness. He knew that the Inventor knew he'd read her thoughts.. He decided his alice was for the moment doing a disappearing act…

Natsume glanced at the inventor and shrugged. His thoughts were currently occupied by how best to roast the fan girls around him and Ruka.. While his best friend just sat there calmly busy with petting his pet rabbit and feeding themselves... He smirked, Ruka was definately not the kind to temper tantrums and aggressive display but neither was he. But, he was having a hard time keeping a sane mind with the crazy bimboos around him.. Persona would have had a field day again but what the heck.. he didnot give a damn if he got his scorn for using his alice again...so...To hell with Persona and his lessons for patience control .. this was no mission, this was after all the academy fan girls...

He banged on the table and irksome to his already over the top angry state, this only caused the fan girls to sigh more dreamily, and with that he lost it completely and put everyone of their hairs on fire which sent all of them running for their dear lives...

Everyone else sighed, this was after all what was the daily routine inside the cafeteria, in the class, at wherever Ruka and Natsume were..

All in all everything was as it was …

Except the questions in all of their minds concerning the new girl... and the Ice Queen.

And questions were in full gear in the inventor's mind who sat silently eating her dinner. She didn't like not knowing and she definitely did not like her only friend's current predicaments.. She was this close to making all the idiot fan girls who were screeching near the fountain putting out the fire boys as usual display of affection…

She had to know, what had happened to her MIKAN, she wanted answers right at this moment and she wanted her smiling Idiot back..

Finishing her meal, she got up, she knew just the person who would answer her questions, and he better be ready, the frilly womanly looking idiot better have logical answers or he'd be twirling in a big oily cauldron lit with hell fire…

She headed for Mikan's room again….

PunkJyo: Hey. special thanks to everyone who reviewed, u inspired me to continue and i promise i will update soon and try and make this a lil more interesting .. And i will definately improve my english..its really tacky i know.. thanks loads and loads to those who reviewed .. and i will add to this soon, i am just warming up... this being my first every attempt at writing. Again, really Grateful to those who reviewed... CIAO..


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 7

True to his stupid and goofy nature, Narumi laughed nervously when an extremely icy and over the top pissed off Hotaru came in, with questions he'd expected her to have but not ask until later .. much much later.. But then..

Narumi sighed when Hotaru didn't budge from her stoic glaring stance and so he explained what he knew.. well part of it.

"Her grandpa is dead, murdered to be precise... "Narumi looked for a reaction seeing none, continued,"Mikan was there, saw the whole thing, therefore her current condition".

Hotaru didn't hesitate before saying,"She has Alice!!" It was more of a statement than a question

Yes, I was informed she has, but i am not at liberty to discuss this with you, Sorry". he exclaimed with a small smile.

Hotaru nodded. She didn't care. Next,"When?"

Narumi sighed,"I'm afraid it was a week or few days ago, I was not detailed on the situation either but its recent as you can see her state. And, this is the first time she spoke after the incident or showed any signs of life for that matter". So, the academy higher ups wants you to help her... regain HERSELF. Can you do that?" Hotaru chan".

I freaking will do it but not for the dimwits of the academy or you... screamed Hotaru in her mind. Outwardly, Hotaru just gave a single nod.

Hotaru then left for her own room while Narumi took a final look at the sleeping figure. Making sure that she would be alrite and sleeping till the morning, he went out. He would come and check on her early next morning.

Back at her lab, Hotaru who couldn't sleep started working on her inventions. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she would work, it made her think more clearly without worrying about a certain brunette Idiot of hers.

As she worked, Natsume Hyuuga was walking into the deep Northern Forest. He knew the drill, he'd used his alice again inside the academy on a lot of the fan girls so he knew he'd be called even before the note slipped through his door stating"Northern Forest, Midnight". He'd not bothered to tell Ruka about it because his best friend would know already...

He swiftly jumped from one branch to the next and strangely enough his mind wandered and displayed the image of a sleeping figure in his thoughts. He stopped.. why was he thinking about the new girl at this hour.. may be he was more curious about her than he'd already admitted he was.. Dang.. Where's Persona?" He better not be late, and prolong his sleep deprived state any further."

He reached a small secluded clearing deep in the forest and slumped down under a tree... and that very instant he felt it.

"Stop hinding.. " Persona came out of the shadows just beyond where he was sitting and smirked.

"Heard you were being naughty again, my Kuro Neko".

"Hn".

Persona smirked again," Your attitude only feeds my admiration for you, BLACK CAT". He laughed a mirthless hollow laugh.

Natsume glared at Persona and got ready.

He knew the drill after three years of dealing with the DA class instructor, he'd gotten use to this, the usual punishments he got for using his alice against the lot inside the academy. But he didn't care, he was Natsume Hyuuga.

He was a rebel and didn't care a fib if he pissed Persona every now and then.. almost everyday. He did what they ordered him to and he did it good, the best infact. The underground already knew and feared the BLACK CAT, and the AAO had their greedy eyes on him. But even at the age of mere 10, Natsume was very powerful and everyone treaded carefully where he was concerned, even Persona. Since, Persona knew his weakness, little that they were, the bastard used it to his advantage. Natsume hated Persona's guts and there was noone he hated more.

Except also, may be that Narumi, freakin hag, sicko to the core... with frills and laces.

After a gruelling two hours of fight which Persona called personality development sessions, Natsume was dismissed and he walked off towards his dorm. He had enough of Persona poison for the day.

As he came out through the darkness of the forest shadows, an eagle flew up at the sky ahead of him and he smirked. Ruka must be smirking too..

He was right ofcourse, his best friend and animal phermone user always waited whether he was on a mission or on Persona-lity Deveopment sessions. He was standing on the roof top, and seeing his eagle, he went back in his own room the smirk still plastered on his angelic face. He knew his friend was safe and returning.

Ruka was that kind of guy, he was loyal and cared. Plus, he was the only thing that was keeping Natsume sane and human in the academy. Otherwise, he would be what the others thought he was, A murderer, A Dangerous Ability top class, emotionless monster... which Natsume knew he was .. almost.

Somewhere, inside the technical lab center... a figure worked nonstop into the night and though she looked up to see when the huge eagle flew over to the dorm building, she ignored it and continued her work. She knew whose eagle it was, she knew why it was there, she'd seen it countless of times. She knew the kind of friends they were, she envied them before and she respected them for it.. although she'll never admit. She knew that Ruka was like Mikan in a way, and may be thats why she listened to him at times.. well only at times.

Hotaru was still up and working when the sun peeked from the eastern skies. She had been musing over how to get Mikan back to the way she was, But Genious as she may be, she didn't know what to do. But she'd die before she gave up... Hotaru Imai never gave up...

"Hotaru, Where were you?"

She'd never give up...


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 8

Spark of Hope or is it surprise...

She woke up with a start, panting hard... it was the same nitemare over and over again. She wiped the sweat on her brow, and looked around her. She was in a strange room... there was a school dress laid on the chair infront. She looked around the room and Mikan could not remember where she was at the moment. It was early morning still ... a knock sounded on the door, and Mikan stared at it when it opened after a second.

In came Hotaru, she couldn't stay in the lab anymore so she had gone into her room and showered and changed. She was already wearing her school uniform. She entered and closed the door behind her. She stared at Mikan with her empty eyes. Inside her mind she pictured the brunette before, usually those huge hazel brown eyes reflected wonder, joy and laughter and life itself, but today it was as empty as hers and may be more.

They stood staring at each other and neither of them spoke. Mikan got out of the bed slowly and stood, silently staring.

It seemed like an eternity before the brunette made a move a tiny one as if to reach out to her friend, her only life line. Hotaru needed nothing more, she held out her arms and Mikan silently walked into it. She didn't cry she just hugged her friend tight... knowing that these arms would stop her from falling...

Hotaru spoke quietly,"I got you, Mikan. I got you."

Still holding her hand.. Hotaru took a step back and looked at her friend again.

In a small gentle voice, she guided Mikan to the bathroom to wash her face and take a shower. If anyone had witnessed this, they'd have died of heart failure at the gentleness, care and warmth in the voice of the Ice Princess when she told her friend to freshen up for class. If Mikan hadn't been in that state, she'd have been all over her with eyes full of tears too.. but then again..

Mikan walked inside the bathroom, and stared at her own reflection. She did not recognize the dead eyes that stared back, the white face that was reflected from the mirror. Hotaru knowing, she'd be like this followed her into the bathroom and helped her undress and stand under the shower. Standing under the water sprays, Mikan looked on helplessly at Hotaru as if she was just a small new born child unable to do anything.

"I am here, Mikan. You can.. I am here. I won't leave you".

And as if that was it, Mikan began to cry, she sat under the water sprays, huggin her knees and sobbed so hard that her body shook from the force of it. Her tears flowed with the water and Hotaru didn't stop her. She got into the shower with her, and she held her. She held her tight and Mikan clung on to her as she cried all the tears that had been locked inside since that incident. She cried for her loss, she cried for a long time. Hotaru was there with her, through it all.

Unknown to anyone, Hotaru shed silent tears too which went unnoticed with the flow of the water. Mikan drew strenght from Hotaru who was strong and her lifeline. She held on and not for a moment did she let go.

After sometime, Mikan stopped crying.. Hotaru had already turned off the shower and she helped Mikan to wrap a towel around her body. The tears had already stopped but Mikan was still shaken with the effort it took to cry away the sorrow and sadness of her Jii chan's death.

Now, get ready for class its in an hour, I need to change too so, u better be ready when I come back." Mikan looked up at her friend and nodded.

Hotaru went and walked slowly to the other side of the building. Her room was upstairs at the other side of the dorm building since she was a three star. As she walked to wards the stairs, Natsume Hyuuga was coming down of the opposite stairs which led to the special star wing of the dorm building.

Seeing her, in the wet state, Natsume smirked.

"I thought u had more brains than that, Imai. What happened, did your invention make it rain inside ur room".

Hotaru stared emotionlessly ."If you are trying to insult me with such crappy lines, u disappoint me, fire boy". With that she left to change. Ruka who'd just come down from his own room at the three star wing was smirking at their little exchange. Ruka could only nod at Natsume because they'd long since forgotten to share a laughter out loud.

Natsume was curious so instead of heading to the classroom or his Sakura tree, he turned towards the one star wing.. Knowingly Ruka followed as well. Although they would deny it both were really very curious about the new girl. When they reached the room, Narumi was standing just inside the door and talking to the girl who stared at him emptily.

After Hotaru left, Mikan who had put on the school uniform sat on the chair and started putting on her shoes. She was numb, after crying but she felt light, as if the weight of a huge mountain which she'd been carrying had been shared and now the weight was not so overwhelming as before but the numbness remained and she was helpless against it. As she looked up, she saw a blond haired man staring from the door. She stood up and bowed not knowing who he was and what to do.

Narumi walked into the room but stayed close to the door,"Hello Mikan, you may not remember but we met yesterday, My name is Mr. Narumi and I am your homeroom teacher. I am sorry about your grandfather... ," gently reaching out and Narumi patted Mikan,"Don't worry it is gonna be okay, Trust me". Mikan nodded.

"I bet you are waiting for your friend Hotaru chan, am I right?" Mikan nodded again, He continued,"Well, u should know that you are in Alice Academy now, its a different kind of school and I am sure you will love it here. The students and teachers here are different and special with alice abilities".

Mikan just stared, she did not understand what Alice meant but before Narumi could explain further, a rude voice interupted."I didn't know lies poured out so fluently as soon as you open your stupid loud mouth, Naru. Why don't you tell the new girl what exactly the academy is instead of sugercoating with all those lies".smirked Natsume. So, her grandpa died huh...

Narumi, turned aroound surprised but in an instant grinned like an idiot seeing Natsume and Ruka standing at the door. "Why, Natsume, Ruka, what a pleasant morning, my day will be blessed today. Anyways, Mikan, I know you have a lot of questions but i see you've already made fans here who can't wait to show you around, hehehe, so i will talk to you later. For now, I shall take my leave. See you in class, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka". With that Narumi, waltzed out of the room, leaving a very red Ruka and a very not happy Natsume glaring at his frilly back.

Mikan who'd been staring all this instant, stood silently and watched as the two boys entered her room. Natsume still glaring,"Oi, little girl are you dumb?". Ruka looked at Natsume as if he'd grown another two heads on top. Mikan just looked back silently. Ruka stammered,"D-don't mind him..Hi, I am R-ruka Nogi, the same class as you and this is N-natsume Hyuuga".

Natsume smirked, he didn't know his best friend would willingly introduce himself to a girl, new at that... He's not shy after all.

"And, she is pissed off because jerks start bugging, in this academy from breakfast to dinner",said a cold voice from the door.

The two boys turned back to look directly at the cold empty eyes of Hotaru Imai, she'd already changed into another uniform and looked ready to murder someone. Not that she never looked anything different but still. Natsume prevented himself from rolling his eyes in irritation and Ruka had his mouth shaped an O. How the heck did she make it here so fast".

Hotaru had heard Natsume's question and she was angry, she didn't want anyone to bother her or her Mikan. Natsume knowingly turned back to Mikan and pulled her pigtails,"Little girl, u're really dumb, and plus, an idiot, u're her friend,"he directed his head on Hotaru's direction.

By now Hotaru's eyes had gone from icy purple to icy black, although her facial expression remained the same. Natsume ignoring that look completely went on,"So, since you are so dumb, u won't mind if i did this do you?" He then lit a small fire with his fingers and burnt part of Mikan's long pigtail hair.

Mikan, who'd been staring blankly, widened her eyes in surprise only a fraction more when she saw what Natsume did, then, it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Natsume gave a sideways glance and smirked,"Just as I thought, not only are you dumb but also stupid". He then walked out of the room calmly leaving a shocked Ruka and about to explode Hotaru.

Ruka who'd recovered, gave a nod and said,"Sorry, about that", then he left, knowing it was dangerous to stand around infront of a mad Imai. In his haste, he did not notice the changed expression on Hotaru's stoicly mad face.

She would have killed Hyuuga for doing it but then she realized something, She looked back at her friend who was staring emptily at the door through which Natsume and Ruka had disappeared. She was thoughtful for a moment and then she nodded.

She turned to go out of the door and said,"Coming, Idiot". Mikan followed mutely, closing the door as she followed.

Hotaru was smirking inside, that fire boy isn't as dumb as he looks. She'd figured out a way to put life back on Mikan's lifeless eyes... "May be I should thank Hyuuga someday in the future, some million and eternal years after...thought the Ice Queen.

TBC...

Long Message from me

PunkJyo': O O.. i got more reviews i am so honored. Thank you very much you guys, you're the best. Well, the thing is even though i have a story in my mind i tend yo make it go on and on and then come to a point i am not so good with words and then i make so many spelling mistakes hehe.. Gomenesai, sorry really i try but... . Excuse my mistakes for now please, because i am still learning. The writers here, all of you guys are like awesomely good and you all are my inspirations. I know i haven't selected my fav authors and stories yet but the thing is as soon as i log on, i start reading stories non stop.. all stories so good.. love it. I will try and update my story, but if i don't blame it all on yourselves , hehe the thing is, hehe, i read all the other stories and i forget to, think and write and update on mine. So, i blame it all on you guys. Peace.. Ciao. take care.

P.S. But I am so glad that you guys read my story, hope you'll like it and not hate it... like it little rather than hate my story, O.K.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 9

Curious cats and dogs

When Mikan entered the class, everyone stared at her.. The teacher was yet to arrive so everyone had been busy living up to their reputation as class B but as soon as they saw the new girl enter, curiousity won over habit.

Hotaru silently went to her seat and started with her invention, Yuu Tobita the class president walked to Mikan and said,"Hey, Mikan right?" My name is Yuu Tobita, but you can call me Iinchou, everyone does. Welcome to the Alice Academy, if you have any questions I'd be happy to help". Mikan nodded and bowed then. she stared blankly.

Yuu not knowing what to do, looked at Hotaru for help.

"She says u are annoying and she doesn't want to talk to you. And buzz off", Hotaru replied without looking up.

Yuu was shocked and he looked at Mikan. Mikan stared but there was something close to shock in her eyes too, before she bowed and shook her head. Mikan, in normal circumstances would have argued doggedly that she didn't mind at all and that Hotaru was being mean again...

And although Hotaru would have loved it, she knew it was too soon to hope for something like that from Mikan, rite now. Atleast she tried...

Mikan didn't make any childish tantrums like she used to and that little expression in her eyes had already been replaced by emptiness again.

Hotaru was nonetheless hopeful... Her mind was already working out a perfect plan that involved a certain arrogant guy, who'd managed to get through Mikan's sadness for a moment without even really trying... May be that was what Mikan needed at the moment... Someone to shock her out of misery...

Meanwhile, Yuu decided for himself that it was Mikan's way of silent apology which he accepted without hesitation. He liked the new girl already, although she had barely spoken a word.

He returned happily towards his seat and Mikan was already being surrounded by other students. those who didn't mind being too curious, or too friendly...

Natsume was irritated by so much noise like he always was but more so .. then, he slanted a glance at his best friend...Ruka was busy observing the new girl so much so that he'd not even noticed that his pet rabbit had been jumping on the desk infront to grab his failing attention...

Natsume looked at him for a moment, amused,"Hey, Ruka. I didn't know you had a thing for stupid looking pigtail girls, No wonder, noone in your fanclub grabbed your undivided attention. They are more of the modern, temting kind".

Ruka was already beet red, when Natsume had so amusedly woken him up from his transfixed observation and on top of that, to be accused of ogling at the new girl, just about did it for him. Fortunately for him, noone other than him heard Natsume's comments, so he inclined his head at his best friend and stuttered,"I don't have a thing for such girls, what makes you think i was paying undivided attention to her". He tried to hide his blushes with his bangs.

Natsume smirked,"Oh, so you are telling me that you are not smitten with the love bug and petting my feet just for the fun of it and making ur rabbit, there, green with envy".

Ruka stared, and looked down at his hands. Horrifying, but true, he was so engrossed in looking at the new girl that he'd replaced his pet rabbit and instead of petting it, he'd been petting his friends foot which he had propped up on the desk as usual.

Mortified, Ruka bowed his apology to Natsume and to his pet rabbit,"Sorry, i didn't see you'd moved to dance about on the desk". To his surprise, his pet rabbit stuck out his tongue on him playfully.

He was sure his pet rabbit was no doubt, snickering at him just as his best friend was doing. He pretended to ignore them both and resumed his petting by grabbing the rabbit.

But, Ruka was certainly thinking, he had been looking at the new girl, Mikan Sakura, since they came in. He couldn't help but notice the huge sad eyes that seemed so full of loneliness and misery. He didn't know what drew his attention so much to the new girl but the only other time he had been so deeply affected by someone's misery was when he'd seen something similar in someone else's eyes and life. It was his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

Although Ruka knew others saw a confident arrogant emotionless boy, who didn't care about others and had no heart, he understood Natsume like noone did. He knew his misery, his loneliness and worst of all the cause for the emotionless heartless side of his best friend... His friend, the Great Natsume Hyuuga was vulnerable... he had a weakness that wasn't visible to anyone other than him and that was what the Academy's higher ups blackmailed Natsume with to make him go on those dangerous missions.

For Ruka knew, that Natsume had but only one weakness, he valued everyone else's life before his.. That was the real Natsume Hyuuga.

Oblivious to Ruka's obvious lack of attention, his friend was having his own thoughts, he didn't for one minute think that Ruka had started liking the new girl all of a sudden and that he was as curious and intrigued by the new girl as Ruka was.

He stole a glance at the new girl who was still being surrounded by the local idiots of elemetary class B. namely Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu and Sumire. Although Mochu and Sumire were not necessarily idiots in terms of studies but they were idiots nonetheless. And it seemed the whole class seemed interested on her, and they were making such a fuss around the new girl asking her this and that when the girl was standing there with an empty and dizzy look...

Natsume, wondered about the way the new girl had acteed surprise at his alice when he'd tried it on her hair. "Was it possible that this girl, didn't know what her alice was or may be she didn't have any of her own. No, that was not it.

If that was so then the girl wouldn't have been given the top level security, Namely by himself. So, what was it that the academy felt that she was very important and that they needed him for her protection. He couldn't quiet understand it. Either, she didn't know a thing and was as stupid as she looked or she was being told to act that way".

Any way, he was annoyed, the new girl seemed to grab not only his best friends' but also his UNDIVIDED ATTENTION as well. And he didn't like it one bit, noone made the Great Natsume Hyuuga , curious and eager to find about them. Not definately, an idiotic pigtailed girl who happened to look so lost and forlorn that he wanted to make all her worries go away and chase whatever demons that haunted her out of her life... Pathetic!!! He was just ten and already he was thinking like the love sick Sumire...What was she silent about anyways.. whats wrong with her?...Who is she really?"

Arrrgggghhhh, what am I thinking...Natsume stood up,.. all angry and frustrated all of a sudden, startling his best friend.

"Shut up.!!!! you idiots, you're making my head ache..." He stared icily at Mikan,"Whats' wrong with you..someone died or something?""

Natsume didn't know why he'd said something like that but he didn't care, he was confused and angry at himself and the girls' silence was unnerving and he hated not knowing anything.

He regretted his words as soon as it came out though...

As if physically struck by Natsume's cold voice, Mikan, looked positively stricken... her empty eyes suddenly looked really bright as tears formed...

Everyone looked around, scared into silence.. for fear of makin a sound when the Black Cat of the Academy was looking so dangerously pissed off. The room was suddenly so stuffy and hot that everyone started to sweat a little too much than normal.

Hotaru, stopped and stood. Without expression she exclaimed icily,"Fire boy, u're turning this place into a heated oven. I suggest you stop it before you roast yourself to extra crispiness"

She then directed a frostily cold glare at Natsume...

Natsume flashed his angry stare at the Ice Queen, although he knew he was making the room boil, he was mad... he was having trouble coping with the unwarranted feelings that the new girl brought out in him, and as soon as he had seen her flinch so visibly under his cruel remark, he'd regretted it. But he couldn't apologise, wouldn't apologise and the Ice Queen was making it easy for him, he channeled all his anger and frustration on her... instead.

Everyone stared at the pair, the Fire Devil who looked about to explode and burn. The Ice Queen, who looked as calm as the sea in a cloudless, clear day..but her eyes had a dangerous glint to it.

Hotaru smirked,"Stay out of this Nogi, Fire Boy here needs a hit on that arrogant egoistical head of his." as she observd, the blond boy about to intervene. Hotaru was just as mad as Natsume, and not just because of those cruel remarks. She'd seen Mikan, flinch and she'd seen the hurt in her eyes which had come out in full force...

"What, you plan to glare me to death, fireboy". She took out a seriously dangerous looking canon... amazing where she hid that and took it out from though...

Everyone moved far into the corners, Yuu Tobita not knowing what to do ran to find Narumi Sensei who as usual was late...

Noone moved a muscle, Natsume knew he shouldn't but he was way over his frustration and anger, he created a small ball of fire in his hand and looked piercingly at the Ice queen.

"If thats how you want to play it, Imai"...

TBC...

Msg Msg:

PunkJyo: Late.. but hope all of you like it... aaa.. i am still not good at writing .. but i am trying... And about my spellings and shortcut way of writing.. hehe... well i have been scolded about that so many times.. but i guess i can't help it.. i tried not to though... Please point my mistakes and help me improve ya all... thank you again.. later!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**SURPRISES..**

Hotaru glared on without blinking….

"Pathetic, and I'd somehow done the mistake of thinking of thanking him in some million years for what the brat did for Mikan. I forgot for a moment that he is a selfish swine.. who doesn't care at all…. He's gonna pay..."her mind declared silently.

Ruka stood rock still and when Natsume looked at him sideways for a split second he understood..."This was going to be serious", and he should probably move away as well.

He withdrew slowly indecisive of what he should really do and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her moving… not away but towards the Ice Queen…

Mikan didn't understand what was happening, one minute she'd felt the worst kind of loss and hurt from the raven haired guy's cold words, then next… it was replaced by instant fear…. Fear for Hotaru, fear of loosing her ..fear of being all alone…again!!!

She started to move towards her friend.. but someone grabbed her hand… and tugged her the other way.. she looked back and saw a blond guy with Kind yet shocked blue eyes, he was shaking his head…and pulling her away.

Hotaru saw Ruka dragging Mikan away to safety, she made a mental note not to murder the fire boy's best friend along with him… but when she saw that Mikan was resisting…

Softly,"No, Mikan. Don't worry.. Hide where its safe, Don't come out until I tell you to, Okay?" She then concentrated on the fire jerk, knowing that Ruka would drag her Mikan to safety.

Natsume was ready to burn the Ice Queen to crisps, but he knew he had to make sure Ruka was safe, but when he saw Ruka pulling the new girl along with him, he hesitated a fraction,"What is Ruka doing…taking Ice Queen's orders??". I'll bite his head off later rite now, anyways he is safe, " he thought.

Hotaru,"Let's roll, fire boy".

They were ready to take each other out…. Everyone looked on scared and amazed at the same time..

Mikan stared too.. but at something different…

Flashback

"Go now, Mikan, Go under the floorboards, rite this minute".

"No, I won't go I will stay with you".

"No, Mikan. Don't worry..Hide where its safe, Don't come out until I tell you to, Okay?"Jii chan smiled at her.

Then she hid, while they attacked their house, those men in black suits, Jii chan went away. No… He'd fought, with his wooden sword.

"You won't take anything from this house, U hear!!" Jii chan angrily shouted

The man in the black suit had been smirking,"Old man, U know you can't hide the child forever. Don't make me hurt you, Just give her baby and nothing will happen to you. Nothing really bad, that is".

I told you to get out, Leave before I get the cops".

"Hmm, You think the Police can help you with us. Forget it, I been too nice already", the man said, pointing his index finger at Mikan's grandpa. A tiny flicker of lightening sparked out of his finger which went straight to the old man's heart….

AAAAhhhhhhhh", Jii chan cried out with pain, he looked beyond to where Mikan was hiding, cried a silent NO, then he was falling……while the men entered the garden gate to where his precious granddaughter hid..

Mikan couldn't hide anymore but she couldn't move, she was scared, scared for her grandpa and she struggled to fight her rage which came unbidden, then a blue light came out from somewhere… she was in a daze and through that haze she saw those men turn and run away…

But it was too late, too late… already..

End of Flashback

Natsume, formed another fireball in his other hand and Now, there was a fireball in each of his hands… he fired one, while got ready to fire another…

Unfazed, Hotaru, aimed her canon at Natsume.

She fired and instead of the usual, a ball of blue ice with current surrounding it came out of it… straight at the fire ball..Her canon had started producing another, after nanosecond of the first one, ready to fire again…

Out of the corner of his eye Natsume saw the new girl jump and run towards him, what the…???

Hotaru, had only a split second glimpse of Mikan running off towards Natsume,"No, its gonna hit her ….."she thought. "MIKANN… Look Out!!!!!!"

The fire ball collided with the cannonball, sending of sparks while the technical powers collided with the fireball's heat…

Mikan, ran forward,"Not again, nnnoooo,"she cried out loud. She grabbed at Natsume's hand without thinking.

The blue light came out again, she saw that it was coming out of her own body, it engulfed the whole class…

Ruka and Hotaru were stunned...

Natsume's eyes opened wide

Everyone else froze… Unbelieveable...!!!!!!!!!!

Narumi had been dancing his way towards the elementary building from his quarters when Yuu caught up with him in the middle of the path that led to it…

"I'm sorry sir but you gotta come quick, Hotaru and Natsume…."

Yuu stared at the disappearing back of his Sensei, who'd rushed as soon as he heard the two names….

Narumi cursed himself… Damn.. I need to be there fast.. those children are my responsibility and I thought they'd just been having small trivial quarrels… Guess, I was wrong…".

He ran towards the building, silently praying that no one would get hurt.. although he figured the classroom would be a mess already…"Damn… I need to be there fast….."

He could see the room up ahead with the doors opened wide, as he ran… he immediately activated his alice, pheromone that manipulated humans but then…

There was a blue light and he stood there stunned into imobility…..

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own a Gakuen Alice…

Chapter 11

**STIGMATIZED**

Everyone in the room along with Mr. Narumi, who was standing rite outside felt suddenly very light and weak.. as if drained….

The fire ball and the canon ball had collided with each other, but instead of some big explosions, both fizzled out as if both had been drained of all power.. but in the blue no one saw this, all they registered was a loud bang sound…..and silence...

Hotaru didn't know if Mikan was hurt or not.. "the blue light is everywhere…I can't see a thing.." She was stunned and somehow feeling weaker by the moment…

"I hope, Natsume is alrite and Mikan too… I can't see.. What's happening…..???Ruka thought and he couldn't understand why he felt weak all of a sudden…

Narumi, although feeling rather weak, forced himself to cross the room, towards where he knew Mikan stood… taking care not to startle anyone or her…

He could see her silhouette through the blue, and leaning closer, he gently grabbed at Mikan, he soothed the girl with his most gentle voice,"Relax little one, It's alrite…I'm here, everything is alright." Mikan stiffened instantly but began to relax.

"Trust me, little one. It is going to be alrite…everything is alright, u are safe, Relax, Let Go now, little one…Let go", Narumi whispered through his own weakness when he observed Mikan holding on to Natsume's wrists with a death grip.

Mikan was too scared to let go but the gentle cooing voice was amazingly comforting and she felt safe…and her Jii chan used to call her little one… Jii chan, Hotaru…..

She stared wildly, scared all over again…

She let go of Natsume's hand and looked for her friend, the blue light suddenly disappeared….

He could finally see… he looked at his hand and then the girl….Natsume was surprised, the girl had just grabbed at his right wrist… and the blue light had come out of …. Of where????And how come his fire burn out just like that..??? She'd be burnt.. wouldn't she??? What was…

Mikan searched and found herself staring at Hotaru, who stood where she was… safe and unharmed…shock evident on her stoic face.

Mikan felt an instant relief and whispered,"Hotaru….". Then, she fainted on to the waiting arms of Mr.Narumi.

Hotaru instantly rushed towards her friend and followed Narumi Sensei who lifted her to take her to the hospital wing. Narumi carried the limp body of Mikan but before he left the class, he turned around and exclaimed,"Everyone, I want you to behave and stay put until I return from the hospital."

He then turned and said dismissively ,"Yuu chan, try not to let anyone out and call the sub teacher". In his mind, Narumi knew he would have a lot of explaining to do now.. to his students and the Headmaster..as well.. Well, May be later…

Hotaru followed Narumi sensei all the way to the hospital…she was quiet but her mind was working overtime.

Hotaru was worried and wondering about the blue light but her hope of getting Mikan back, burned brighter now despite of what had happened….

Because, before Mikan had fainted.. she'd given a smile, ……a smile of relief at seeing Hotaru alright.

Mr. Narumi laid Mikan's limp body on a bed in the hospital room, after which he gave way to the doctor to examine her. After making sure that she was not hurt or anything, he looked at Hotaru who had been silently standing by the door.

He motioned her to follow him and they went to stand on the corridor.

But before Narumi could speak, Hotaru started," That blue light, her alice, it's the rare type isn't it?"

Narumi frowned at this, Hotaru added."Alice Analysis, Library".

Narumi marveled at her acute perception and knowledge, so he nodded.

Hotaru spoke again, "I don't care what you plan on doing to me, for starting that fight, but the fireboy deserved that, what else, I would do that again..For now, what do you want me to do?"

Narumi, smiled. He knew how sincere Hotaru was as a student and this act today would put her on the black list along with Natsume. Still, she was a genius inventor and the academy wouldn't risk loosing her or turning her against them.

He replied, "Right now, stay with Mikan. I have to go talk with someone, and after that I shall go check on the rest of the class. As you've already guessed Mikan has a rare alice, and I wonder if you know what it is."

"Blue light and by the way of power loss on both my canon ball and fireboy's flame, Nullification, history has it that only one other person had it 10 years ago, and she went to this academy but she's disappeared and probably on the Anti Alice Org",Hotaru stated.

Narumi nodded again, surprised. And before he could question, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "School Records",

Narumi didn't even want to question her further, so he said, "Everyone will have to be informed now, which was sooner than I expected, well..., let's not keep everyone else guessing. Shall I?"He then smiled merrily and twirled away.

Hotaru sweat dropped…weird….

At the Principal's Office 

Narumi stood infront of the headmaster, of the elementary division. He'd already reported everything.

"So it was our star students again, was it?", the headmaster thoughtfully leaned on his chair.

Narumi nodded. The headmaster looked a lot younger than Narumi, but he commanded a lot of respect in the alice world and was probably one of the most powerful alices..

At the moment, he was frowning, "Are you sure you aren't hiding anything else from me, It could mean trouble and then again it might be nothing".

Narumi nervously smiled, shaking his head in denial, he'd left the part about Mikan grabbing Natsume's hand to nullify his alice.

The principal went on enigmatically ,"Well, I trust you know what you are doing Narumi, Be careful with the nullifier and, about Miss Imai, we cannot do anything to her for now but confiscate her canon".

Narumi sighed, "It's no use, She'll just make another one and what else she will use it again, as she has already declared she will and we can't force her to do things, she is just a child, Sir".

The headmaster agreed, nodding, "I know that Narumi, we can't stop her,all we can do is try and control her from being too destructive".

Headmaster tossed something at Narumi,"That's all for now, I'll have to inform Persona about this, which I am he already knows. He'll deal with Hyuuga Natsume as he sees fit."

Narumi seemed about to argue but didn't, he bowed and left the office. He didn't like Persona dealing with his students, dammit… but he couldn't do anything…

Persona, watched Narumi leave and smirked, "Idiot, ever the emotional fool". He stepped out of the shadows…

The headmaster was looking at some papers, and without looking up he remarked, "Ever the eavesdropper aren't you Persona?"

Persona stiffened. If there was someone he feared and respected at the same time, it was this man rite in front of him. The other headmasters were frightening but the headmaster of elementary division was silent and deadly….and all the more dangerous.

Persona, faked aloofness," I was passing by…"

"I gather you will deal with our Kuro Neko… But be warned, he's important and I don't want you to over exhaust him… and just incase, you don't I will be observing tonight, Leave now," the headmaster was already busy with his papers.

Persona smiled evilly and bowed. He then disappeared in the shadows again.

Well, Well, an audience, Kuro neko won't like that now will he?"was Perona's parting thoughts.

CLASS B 

Everyone in the class, started talking excitedly wondering at what had happened.. Everyone had wild theories… Yuu Tobita, tried to tell everyone to calm down but he failed miserably.

Ruka stared at where Natsume stood, who had moved to the corner window at the back…and he was staring at his hand…

"Natsume….."Ruka ventured slowly, but before he could say anything, his friend had climbed on to the window and jumped out…

Natsume jumped out of the classroom window and easily landed on his two feet at the ground below.

He regretted his harsh words to Mikan, but it can't be helped now. He would take back what he said to her knowing her grandpa had died, but he sure as hell was not going to apologize…

May be let her know he didn't mean it .. or may be not…

Meanwhile, what about ….

He ran towards his tree.. because he needed to be alone and think, he was more than surprised now.. he didn't know what this meant. What was it…???

The girl had grabbed his hand and his fire had gone out and the light had come from that girl…hadn't it?"

What was the light???? Was that her alice…??? Or something else…??? Who was she and most importantly.. what had she done to … to him???

He reached his sakura tree and jumped onto its branches….

He then sat down and stared at his hand…

Whats' on my hand????..Damn..

There on his wrist …..was a blue and red mark shaped as a sword.. very small in size , little bigger than his own thumb, yet there and still glowing…but faintly now…

What has she done to me???...

The solitary figure sat within the shadows of the branches …letting the darkness engulf him more….. watching the mark fade into nothing….wondering and Alone

His best friend stood by the classroom window, fearing for his friend's loneliness…inviting one of his own… He stood worried… alone.

Another, stood by the hospital bed of a lost friend, fearing the darknes in her heart… fearing not being strong enough to find her light, her best friend.. her Mikan….

TBC……….

smssmssmssms

**PunkJyo: Late, I know..but I was lost… trying not to add anymore cliffs but failing ten times.. but finished this chapter for now.. everyone who reviewed "Arigatou…" 10000 times.. I am humbled by your interest… Please point out my errors.. Thank you again...u'all are the best..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 12

The day passed by without another incident. All, in class B were lost in their own thoughts while some couldn't help but whisper it to other. Come dinner time, everyone knew something interesting and significant had happened within class B elementary division again.. But this time it was rumored that a newbie was involved... with the ICE QUEEN and the BLACK CAT.

However, most of the class B students were keeping it hush hush... as usual.. no one could be sure what had happened that morning.

Amidst the academy buzz, a certain black cat had already walked in the cafeteria, taken his dinner with his best friend and walked out again. Noone dared breathe a question to make sure.. and why would they? Who'd want to die burnt alive...

Ruka and Natsume stared at the night sky.

"The stars are very bright, tonight, eh Natsume".

"Hn".

"May be it won't be too dark tonight, with the stars out like that",Ruka silently said more to himself.

"They're fighting a loosing battle Ruka, stars are too far to chase the darkness that's already winning", Natsume answered… (_I wonder if 10 year olds talk like this..hehe..guess no one really does but anyways)_

He had to leave in an hour, Persona had called as he'd known.

Ruka as usual was worrying about it. By now, he should be used to Natsume's missions and late night training as well as penalties. But he couldn't help otherwise...

"Natsume".

"Hn".

"Why'd you say something so ...",Ruka hesitated.

"Cruel and Heartless".

"Yeah, something like that. You knew her grandpa had died and she can't help being like that rite now atleast. And it wasn't her fault, that the whole class was curious about her and making so much noise around her". Ruka huffed.

Natsume smiled, although his smile held no humor in it."Why, so concerned Ruka. It's not like you ever complain when i act like that with the others".

"It's not that and you know it.Don't change the subject by putting me in the middle of it",Ruka stated.

Natsume sat silently watching the stars for a moment. He was so quiet that Ruka wasn't sure he was going to talk about it anymore. But..

"I didn't mean to, you know. It just came out and it was all the more harsh that way",Natsume seemed to talk to himself now,"I dont know what made me say that, I just wanted a reaction from her, anything .. then, when Imai and I was ready to take each other out, she grabbed my hand... She left a mark on me some kind of sword thing".

Ruka stared. He wasn't sure if Natsume was telling him about it or thinking out loud.

Natsume, got up."It's late Ruka, don't wait up". He got ready to jump then as an afterthought."Don't practise your wifely urges on me ok. When you get married you'll make a good worrying and nagging wife to someone".

Before, Ruka could react he had disappeared.. into the night. Ruka sat there fuming, just like a wife does when her husband runs off with his buddies instead of taking her out..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotaru stared out from her lab's windows. She'd been working on a new invention's blue print. Despite her current hatred, she knew Natsume Hyuuga would be paying the price for acting the way he did in the class. Not for saying things but because he'd used his powers again in the class... his life was not like hers. She was protected and safe, she was that important.

Natsume on the other hand, his life was important because he could risk it...for them.

Hotaru sighed. Mikan had been moved into her room already and she'd be checking on her in a while but for now… she wanted to work her worries away.

XXXXXXXXX

Natsume reached the clearing deep within the Northern Forest. He knew Persona would be here soon enough so he positioned himself by leisurely leaning on a tree.

Not long after, he felt a presence... smirking... he walked out and waited.

The black coated figure of the death alice master, emerged from the shadows. He smiled maliciously.

Natsume was ready...

But Persona just stood there... testing his patience.

Natsume was in no mood for games tonight, and after waiting a few seconds, "What is it, Persona?" Aren't you going to start your yapping, already?".

Persona stared back with deathly eyes,"Indulge me, my Kuro Neko. I was waiting for the right moment". He got into his fighting stance, then smiled,"Let's waltz".

They went through the usual, attacking each other and trying to restrain the hatred they felt for each other. Persona hated Natsume's guts and Natsume hated everything about Persona and what he represented...

Their dual was getting serious, Natsume wanted to burn Persona so badly, he was using more energy than usual. He dodged Persona's fists and touch swiftly but Persona being Persona neatly got him which sent him sprawling into thick bushes that cut at Natsume's skin.

Natsume stood up, the scratches on his body were nothing.. He got ready again and ran at Persona using his rite fist to make a fire and punching at the older man. Before he could plant the fist on the smirking face however, it moved so fast that Natsume was sure he'd miss again... which he did.

Persona stood sideways and moved back, his intent was clear he'd use his alice on Natsume, little but deadly enough for a punishment. Natsume, felt him move behind him and it was too late to dodge his touch. Persona smelled victory, and used his poisonous touch on Natsume's right shoulder.

Natsume' gasped with pain, he knew he wouldn't die but the pain itself was more than enough to bring him down on to the ground... but he knew Persona wouldn't stop, so he stood up again. Despite of so much pain, he got ready to fire again, and because he was in so much pain, he put all he had into the fire that he created in his right hand,

He got ready to fire he could see Persona getting ready too, slowly standing up, he aimed a perfect fireball at the black cloaked figure. The fireball that he sent was smaller, and Persona easily dodged it but Natsume was not done yet, he formed another to trap Persona within his fire ring, he forced all that he had and more into it, and fired…

Something different happened this time because he was concentrating more on the energy he summoned and not the target, since he knew where Persona would be, the fire that came out of his hand was his ultimate limit. And usually when he used such power his control device would kick in and he would be left instantly devoid of any strength.

Natsume, waited for the weakness to seep into his body, but non came, he'd already directed his fire at Persona and it did surround him, but weird enough Persona was stuck in it, he was having a hard time getting out of it.

Natsume could see the ring of fire, and it wasn't out of control but instead was fierce as well as contained. And, around the ring of fire was a blue light, which stretched itself towards him. Natsume, looked down on his hand and as if the fire was on a blue leash the blue light's thread was on his hands and he had control over what…??

Just then, he caught something white deep in the forest, he immediately let go and the fire swirled out of control, like a beast out of leash. Not knowing what to do he watched as Persona tried to get out of the ring of fire..

Then, just as suddenly a white barrier came in between Persona and Natsume, Natsume couldn't see what was happening. He stood his ground, the poison on his arm was excruciatingly painful but he held on, the white cloaked figure moved into his view but before he could look at the face of the person, he collapsed….

XX-X-X-X-X-XXX-X-X-X-X-X

It was almost an hour after that Hotaru managed to finish her worrying and put away her already revised and re revised blue prints. She made her way towards her friends' dorm room.

Hotaru went inside Mikan's room only to find her sitting on the window ledge looking into the night sky. Sensing her presence, Mikan looked up at her friend without her ever present sunny smile…

Hotaru remained calm but inside she was desperate… but before she could speak,

"What's Alice, Hotaru? And what did I do today to that boy, in the class??"

"Alice is abilities that we have, that normal humans do not possess. You will understand about it soon enough. Think of it as magic but not quiet, in simple terms, if you don't understand abilities",Hotaru explained monotonously.

"Do I have them too, then?"Mikan asked, silently.

Hotaru looked at her friend,"You are here aren't you?"

"Did I have it when…? Did I have it when my…??",Mikan choked out the question but couldn't continue.

Hotaru moved near and held her friend. She figured what Mikan was getting at,"You did, but yours is not the kind that could have.."

"Saved JII CHAN,"Mikan looked devastated now.

Hotaru was glad her friend was talking more right now, though she worried a lot about it, she figured the best way to get over grief and loss was to confront it, which at this point may be Mikan could.

Hotaru remained silent, and after a long pause,"Mikan, you are not responsible for Jii chan's death you know?". He wanted to save you because you are precious and he wouldn't want you to be like this".

Mikan looked at Hotaru with such lost eyes that it tore at Hotaru's cold heart.

"How would you know, you weren't there. You were here safe within these high gates and walls, while Jii chan died. You weren't there when I needed you most. You weren't there and I couldn't do anything. Understand, I did nothing. I hid there beneath the floorboards and watched like a coward".Mikan's eyes flashed as hurt, sorrow and guilt tumbled out of her empty soul.

Hotaru nodded, she knew Mikan was right. She wasn't there to help her friend. She felt guilty about it herself. But,"No, Mikan. You are not a coward and you did not know. You would have helped your grandpa if you had known.. but whats done is done, no use crying about it or moping around in hollowness.. you understand".

Mikan stared at Hotaru. Her eyes full of tears….

"I thought I told you, tears on your face makes you UGLY, idiot", Hotaru exclaimed with a sigh.

Then, without thinking, she gave out a giggle, a ghost of resemblance to the old Mikan could be seen. Hotaru smiled inwardly, marveling at how easy it was.. but as soon as it came it was gone..

Mikan's features turned rather harsh and she smiled almost cynically," For a moment there, you sounded like Jii chan but you are not him. And, no matter what you say, it was my fault and I am to be blamed".

Hotaru couldn't help but glare at her friend. She was so stubborn and so utterly stupid.

"You're wrong, and you know it. But as usual you are…".

Mikan looked questioningly up at Hotaru, who shrugged and replied,"A BAKA, A STUBBORN and DENSE, BAKA". She then turned and waved,"Goodnight, Idiot".

She closed the door and leaned on it. "Well, it's a progress from silence".Hotaru smiled. She'd definitely get her old lovable bubbly happy idiot Mikan, no matter what.

Mikan leaned her back on the window sill, and minutes passed without her moving away from it. She was still leaning on it thinking deeply when… An insistent Knock Knock, from behind startled her out of her reverie… She looked outside, shock evident on her face.

XXXXXXXX-XX-XXXXX

Somewhere in the northern Forests…

"Mind telling me, what happened back there?,"the man in a dark black coat barked, nodding his head towards the direction of the centre of the Northern Forest.

"Yes", came the reply while the principal strode off towards the administration building.

" I have a right to know, I am his…"

"O. you are not the trainer of Black Cat from now on, Dismissed". The principal's words were final.

Persona stood where he had been standing, for the first time, stunned. He didn't know what had happened and he didn't like being in this state of oblivion. He was not the one to be told off, he was the one to tell others off.

He turned and walked back to his quarters, with only one thought in mind.

"I will find out. Black Cat is my responsibility. He's my Black Cat".

It was possessiveness and almost love, that the poisonous Persona felt towards his Kuro Neko…well Almost!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice.

HEY THERE STRANGER….

Natsume woke up with a start..

"What happened…",he looked around to find himself, in his room, on his bed. He got up and walked to the balcony. He was sure, Persona had always been somewhere near whenever he'd passed out during training in his early days.

Right now, though, he could not sense the DA trainer anywhere. Strange, Persona would not miss such an opportunity to smirk at his weak state…but..

Natsume, recalled what had happened before. He'd never had such accurate control over his alice and that too with such intensity. Something was surely wrong here, but what…??

Was it because of that new girl?" What's her alice anyhow."Genius as he was, Natsume didn't know the answer. But not for long. He went inside his room, changed his clothes and jumped down his balcony.

He would find the answers, even if he had to beat it out of everyone.

First Stop…..

The new girl's room was easy to find... it was on the second storey and not far from his, he just had to jump on to few trees and he had already reached it. He stood on a branch of the tree nearest to her window.

He expected her to be sleeping or unconscious from earlier encounter but that was not the case. He could see, that she had her back from the window but he could see who she was talking to .

There, poised on the door stood Hotaru Imai. Crazy, but he thought Imai looked like she was ready to snap at any second from her usual calm posture… Seeshhhh

Natsume could hear them talking, his keen sense helped, and he remained undetected.

He listened as the new girl, talked. For the first time, he really listened. Natsume couldn't help but think, how sweet the melody of her voice was. And, he wondered, how it would sound like full of laughter or better yet annoyance…

WHOAAAAAAA….. where did that come from….

He could hear the new girl, stubbornly denying the truth that Imai was trying to make her see.

He figured, she'd witnessed AAO thugs, finishing her grandpa's life.

He clenched his fists, those bastards they didn't stop at anything. They hurt young and the old, no matter who, no matter however innocent or unrelated to the Alice war….

Natsume had had, first hand experiences of their treachery, the monstrosity and the threat that AAO posed on everyone, normal and Alices alike. Not that he liked the Academy, but he knew what he did was within his principals and he didn't hurt or kill without knowing full well the circumstances.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Imai had already left and the girl was still standing leaning on the window.

Shaking his head and mind clear of all his previous thoughts… He moved in closer to the window. He climbed on to the ledge, silently.

Whatever, the cause, the new girl was so stupid that she didn't sense his presence even if he was standing right behind her separated by just a glass window.

Tch, the girl must be stupid then….

Well…. KNOCK KNOCK…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

..Ignoring her shocked expression, he skillfully maneuvered the windows lock to open and then stepped inside casually like he owned the place.

The girl just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes, that held contempt and whatelse…

Ignoring, he propped himself onto the sofa, standing up was a lot of effort rite now. Still the girl didn't move…. the silence continued.

Sighing Natsume, looked at the girl,"I know I am delicious to look at, you don't have to drool all over the place, little girl". That got her attention.

Mikan snapped back, who the hell did he think he was and this was suppose to be her room wasn't it? The nerve of the guy,"Why are you here?",was all she said.

Natsume, gave a fiery glare, "You aren't such a bright spot are you little girl, after what happened today in class, u think, I'd just disappear".

Mikan, defiantly looked on. She wasn't that dumb, her interference earlier in the class must have put a dent on this guy's huge ego. But, it was not her fault.. she didn't know what she was doin. She had acted on her instinct and she did not regret doin it at all..

"Look, what do..."Mikan began.

"No", Natsume held up his hand and continued,"I know ur as dumb as anyone can get, little girl, so i am not here to waste my time on stupid arguements. I want to know what alice u have??"

Mikan stubbornly stared at Natsume, the nerve of the guy, orderin her around like that,"Get out of my room".

Natsume quirked one brow on her,"NO". Mikan din't know what to make of this guy. He was infuriating but it looked like he'd just sit there all night if he had to.. until she answered. They stared at each other for a long time as if they were in a competition of will power.

Mikan wanted to be alone...and the only way she could be... was to admit defeat in this starin contest. Sighing,"Nullification, Hotaru said I had nullification. And, before you really start askin stupid question.. my answer is "I don't know" so dont ask. And, now leave".

**NATSUME"S POV**

Natsume looked coolly at the girl infront of him. She was stubborn.. "Nullification eh" .. his genius brain was already set into motion. He should have known. He knew it was a rare alice and a powerful one which grew with the person who had it.

He revised all that he knew about this alice but he still couldn't understand his current predicament. If she was the nullifier by the way she'd been able to nullify his fireball and the techno queen's high tech canonball in one instant. It must be a high level nullification which would explain the blue light, the power of nullification. Still...what about the mark on his hand and his own alices' varied use. What was it that he couldn't remember? He was sure he was missing out a key point but he simply couldn't remember... He must have spent a lot of his energy today to be spaced out on important detail like this..

**NORMAL POV**

While Natsume had been thinkin all these things, Mikan stood there watchin curiously why the guy had went on silent mode all of a sudden. She'd silently moved towards the guy still he din't seem to notice... She moved closer until she was standing rite infront of him, she held up her hand and waved it infront of his face..

"Hey.. I said get out .. not space out", Mikan said out loud.

"What the..", Natsume said with a start, he'd spaced out when she'd told him about her alice, but he regained his composure in an instant and smirked,"Why are u so eager to get close to me, little girl?"

Mikan opened her eyes... surprised. Again, Natsume was hit with the same feeling of wonder at those huge honey eyes. It seemed to melt his heart by just a look.

"I .. I w-wa-s n-not get-tin close 2 u", Mikan stepped back embarraased. She couldn't understand how this guy could easily make her nervous and stammer like this. "Just get out, won't you?"

Natsume smirked, he was enjoyin this despite everything. "Why? I will stay here if i want to ."

Mikan looked on furiously. She might have been sad and miserable and silent but this guy got on her neves, makin her react violently despite herself. She was so close to loosin her temper and she had wondered for a long time since comin here if she had a temper or any feeling left in her at all or not.

She din't know what to do...or say...

Natsume watched as different emotions played at her face. Her empty eyes, at this very moment were not as it used to be.. it was filled with confusion, irritation, anger and something more.. " He didn't know why but he wanted to break that solid control she had over displayin any feeling. He knew it must have been due to the her loss but he wanted to ...WHAT THE HECK??...

Shaking himself out of his own reverie, Natsume went on,"Stop droolin already. Contrary to what u must be hopin that i stay here ignoring your loud and stupid order.. i have better things to do than have senseless chit chat with a dumb girl like u." With that, Natsume stood up, went up to the door, opened it and strolled out of the room into the corridor outside..leaving a very confused and slightly more than infuriated Mikan staring dumbly. She didn't know what to think or not to think...

It was goin to be a long nite for both of them...

Once outside, Natsume strolled towards his favorite spot to think things over. He knew there was something important to remember about such a high class nullification alice that the dumb girl seemed to have. .. But what was it?

Inside, Mikan's room long after Natsume had left, she still stood on the same spot starin at the open door. Natsume's arrogance and obnoxious behaviour had managed to get through the wall she had built around herself and the world. At the moment, instead of the numbness and despair, Mikan had a feeling. A feeling of extreme irritation over the high handed assumption of one very self assured, full of himself person, Natsume Hyugaa...stupid Natsume Hyuugaa


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice.

PLOTS AND PUDDLES

"Why did u dismiss Persona so suddenly? You know he's not the one to give up so easily,"the lady on the couch drawled silkily.

The elementary principal looked out the window into the night sky. He wasn't too happy that both the principals from the upper schools wanted to have a heart to heart with him. Not that he needed to explain his actions.. when he din't want to. Still...

"So.. tell me something I don't know".

"The BLACK CAT.. ", began the other principal who'd been casually leaning on the fireplace.

"Is not your problem. And, Sakura is well looked after".

The lady in the couch rose slowly, stood up and as if to ward off invisible traces of cobwebs she flicked her well manicured hands,"Well, care to explain who's gonna train the Kuro Neko now?"

The elementary principal, looked back into the room with a smile,"C'mon, don't tell me, you guys don't already know yourself. I thought it was pretty obvious".

"Well..."exclaimed th other person in the room,"have you asked him, yet?" I have my doubts my friend, not concerning your ability to convince but in his ability to be convinced".

Gathering his white robe, the principal looked at his two fellow principles,"You'll find out soon enough. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep. Goodnight". Then, he left the two principles behind to meet the person who'd be Natsume Hyuugas trainer from now on.

"What do you think? Will he agree to be the black cat's trainer after all this time?", asked the highschool principal.

"No, but i know our old friend. He won't take "No" for an answer, Let's Go Now.. No use stayin here, gossiping", said the lady.

"Gosssiping, you are the one who wanted to bother him with this unnecessary interrogation", exclaimed her friend slightly flushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day...

Natsume walked slowly towards his class. He had been thinking over things since yesterday night but try as he may he could not get Mikan out of his head all night. He was also wondering why his.. nightmare trainer..had not reared his ugly face throughout the night or during early morning.

It was odd..

And there were more odd things to think about too.. for instance the mark on his hand.. the incident on the forest.. the man in the white robe... all these things had helped him to not sleep at all durin the night and so he was cranky this morning..

And, most confusing of all the nullification alice, pigtailed baka with huge honey eyes that melted ur heart... "SHIIIIIITTTTTT.. what am i thinking..." Natsume cried out with frustration.

Anyone watchin him would have thought, he had gone mad. It was a good thing he as usual was walkin to his class takin his own sweet time...

"Seessshhh..what is wrong with me",Natsume murmered to noone in particular.Just then.. he froze...

White flashed by the corner of his vision. He looked to where he knew the person, whoever he was should be at the next instant, but there was nothing.. then he felt a presence just behind him. Natsume turned swiftly and looked up to find the elementary principal smirking evilly.

"I thought you were better than this, Kid, i had to practically dance by to get you to notice me".the principal remarked.

"Hn"..

"You are funny Kuro Neko, i didn't know you were speech deficient. Dont you have any nice words for me??"exclaimed the principal with puppy eyes.

Natsume sweatdropped with an irritated expression on his face.

"Who are you?"Natsume asked angrily

The principal was wearing a white mask hiding his face and showing only his eyes... He pretended to think seriously then exclaimed happily,"That, is not relevant. What I have to say is more important so, listen...

"I dont take orders from you, and you are wastin my time, weirdo",Natsume cut in, starting to walk by.

The principal sighed comically,"Well, I am not ordering you to listen because I know you will listen to what I have to say anyways. There is a happy news and a happy news, CHOOSE."

"Hn...IDIOT"

"The happy news is Persona ... ",there was pause.

Natsume did not stop walkin but listened without betraying his keen interest on what the weird white robed guy had to say.

"Ahemm.. Persona...",again there was a pause.

Natsume stared at the white masked face of the guy,"Well, what about him?"

"Ahaaa.. I knew you were interested and listenin".the principal added gleefully.

"Who are you and what about Persona?"

"Answer to your first enquiry.."Not relevant".. second question "Its the wrong question",said the principal smiling, then he turned serious and started walkin back to where he came from. Natsume stared at the retreating figure.

Now, what was that all about.

When the principal was about to turn into the corner, he looked back at Natsume who was still starin after him,"You are to go to the training grounds at midnight. Don't be late". Then he disappeared.

Natsume turned to go to his class, but his thoughts were elsewhere.. the idiotic looking moron had mentioned Persona but never elaborated. And what was the happy news.. stupid baka...Why was this academy so full of weird jerks...

As he went round the corner, he decided the class could wait. So, he leaned onto the wall.. to start brainstorming...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan dressed up for school and went towards where she thought her class was. But needless to say she'd not known where she'd gone yesterday and she din't remember where she was suppose to go today as there was no Hotaru with her. She'd been wanderin around the school grounds for more than half hour now when she saw a familiar lookin building. Guessin it was the elementary building where she is suppose to take classes she made her way slowly towards it.

She was walkin mindlessly not knowing where to go... and her mind was elsewhere too.. She'd been frettin abt the recent incidents..

She walked aimlessly and turned the corner when..

BUMPP.. thudd..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume had given up thinking and got up from his leaning position to proceed to the wall when.. bummpp.. he instictively reached out his hand to steady whoever it was who'd collided with him but in the process he felt himself loose balance and fall on the floor on top of the .. sweet honey coloured eyed Mikan Sakura..

They stared at each other... each as shocked as the other to be in such a predicament but only Mikan was displayin her shocked expression on her face.. Natsume was as stoic as Hotaru..

"Get off me, please",said Mikan.

"Hn" Natsume got off and while standing watched Mikan get up herself and dust her skirt. For a silent stupid girl, she was displayin annoyance more easily than yesterday.. This wud be fun..

"What?" asked a slightly annoyed Mikan. She was not too happy about the fact that she'd met her least fav person first thing in the morning and who was now starin at her again...

"Hn..Nothing Polka Dots". Natsume turned and walked casually towards the open back door of the class and entered.

Mikan stared dumbfounded at the arrogant boy, the nerve of the guy.. then it registered...

"Big Stupid arrogant ...Pervert", she growled silently

She walked into the class..

...

Hotaru looked up from her work as soon as she felt her best friend enter the class. Mikan looked annoyed and angry for some reason. Hotataru wondered if the idiot hyuuga was responsible for her irritation. It might be a good thing that Mikan is displaying more emotions and not stoic like her, as she first came but if that baka fire boy had said something hurtful again.. she'd kill him painfully.

As she watched, Mikan moved slowly towards the seat at the back. When Hotaru thought her friend would completely ignore her too and sit down without greeting her as she used to everyday when they were at the local school of their village, Mikan walked towards where Hotaru sat and then,"Umm, Hotaru I want to sit with you, please".

Everyone else had been alertly lookin at the new girl ever since she entered. They were really curious about the new girl and they had more than one reason to feel so. The new girl was supposedly best friend to the Ice Queen, partner to the BLACK CAT and responsible for making the most powerful alice aka Natsume's fire useless and Hotaru's deadliest canon worthless with her strange alice.

Most of them were afraid and cautious enough to stay well away from the new strange girl. Everyone was hesitant to approach one and his kindness, goofy nature and carefree attitude, was usually mistaken as his idiotness which didn't affect him one bit. Infact, he was as innocent as Mikan in most of the things

He casually walked to where Mikan stood.. and before Hotaru could speak, he spoke up,"Sakura, you have to sit with your partner which is him,"Koko pointed at Natsume and then leaned close to Mikan's ear and whispered,"Hotaru is still thinking about killing Natsume, u gotta stop it. And, Natsume is thinking abt.. ahemm the incident before you entered"...

"Huh..Whaaat",exclaimed Mikan...blushing bright red..

Everyone looked a bit taken aback the new girl was blushing really hard. What did Koko say to her...

...XXXXXXXX TO BE CONTINUED...XXXXXX

PunkJyo : Hey guys i am so sorry i got lost these past few months.. the thing is i wrote the story then i lost it.. hehe .. how u ask.. i'd written some chapters in a different comp and then i forgot abt them.. unfortunately it was on my dad's laptop.. and his laptop has been travelling all over the place so i couldn't get my hands on my own story for so long i was disheartened btu i am happy again and although..i've forgotten how to write this story.. I hope you will help.. hehe and if this story got boring.. you are always welcome to shout out loud abt my mistakes.. hope you like it though.. i'll update as soon as i find this story in my head again.. till then.. i am sorry abt the lateness..DO review...


End file.
